KnightShipping
by BadBlackCatXV
Summary: This is a one-shot closet that I am making. It is for Timaeus and Yugi! Knightshipping all the way! it has just about every thing you can think of! If anyone has any ideas I will write it okay!
1. Chapter 1 My Princess

Lustfull moans echoed one another, bodies moving at a rabid pace, pounding into one another, filling the dark passion burning with in their souls and mind.

The smell of sex and sweet lingered in the air, differing from the night from beyound the window which lays sleeping men, women, childern.

A load grunt filled the crisp air, the man slowed down to a steady and loving pace. The man stared down at his lover, with burning eyes. They were filled with an undying love, and a unquincing fire burning brightly.

The female looked up at her lover, her eyes were a shade darker than normal, showing, no begging him to never stop. She was greedy she wanted more of his love, his undying love. She wanted his eyes to burn, but to burn only for her.

"Princess..." He moaned deeply, his voice was seep like dark chocolate wrapped in velvet, so smooth and deep.

The so called princess looked up into her lover, and smiled lovingly at him, her eyes showed him the same undying love that he has for her.

"Timaeus..." She whispered, her body arched against his form, her legs hooked arounf his sun kissed skin. "please...more..." She moaned out, her uncommon colored eyes shut tightly, showing that she was indeed pleasured, by her lover.

"Cumming..." He gritted out, his teeth were clentched tightly, with one last thrust, his bodyly fluieds spilled inside her, coating her tight once vergin walls with she seeds.

At that moment the moan screamed out his name and cummed herself her own fluieds flowling out of her.

The man laid on top of her, with his head on her chest, his eyes shut, and his breath relaxed. A small smile laced his pink pale lips. He indeed was satisfyed.

The princess wrapped her pale arms around him, holding him close to her, her hand ran through his thick tri-colored mane.

She had a smiled on her own face, it was soft and warm, and os so loving. "Timaeus my knight, I am glad you were my first love." She whispered to him.

Timaues opened his dark blue eyes, and stared at her, he couldn't help but fell so smug and joyous at the fact he was her first.

"I am glad, to have been your first. I was an honor," He whispered to her, a glint in his eyes appeared. "and I will be your only, to be taking you, no one else can have my princess." He explained in a possessive ring to his deep voice.

She shuddered in delight. A smile on her pale lips was all that was needed. "Yes only for you, just for you." She said in a calm loving tone. She knew once he had her, she would belong to him, mind, body, and soul.

Timaeus smiled and kissed her rose red lips. He loved her taste, Strawberries and cream. He pulled away from her lips, but only an inch. "And I belong to you, heart,body, and soul." He whispered to her, he smashed his lips into hers once more.

The princess moaned into the kiss, but pulled away from him. "I willnever stop loving you, I promise in our souls that I will never break your heart." She promised to him.

The Atlanting knight stared up at her and smiled. "My princess, my Yugi..."

The princess started down at him lovingly, she knew one day they would be wed, all they had to do was wait. And that wait was one she could take, but only for him, just for him.


	2. Chapter 2 Daddies little boys

The young boy looked up into the starry night with a sad smile on his face. "I have loved you sense the Nine-hundreds." He whispered softly. He looked down at the gave in front him. It was a smooth stone.

'Here lays a man, he was loved by many...but non could compare to that of his lover. Rest in Peace. Yugi Motou.' Read the stone. Tears came to the mans eyes.

His Yugi, his lover, his soul mate laid in the ground frozen forever, until the next life.

Timaeus stared at the stone with dark blue eyes. His whole world seem so empty without him by his side.

"Daddy?"

Timaeus looked down to see his kin, his last remaining parts of Yugi. His son Yami and Atem, his twin boys. "Yes?"

Yami looked up at his Daddy with a big smile on his face. "It is okay Daddy." He said softly. His bright amethyst eyes glowing brightly.

Atem stared at Yami with a soft smile. "Daddy I think it is time to go home." He said softly. "You know Papa never like starting Dinner so late." He mused softly. His Dark Amethyst eyes looking up into his fathers.

"Besides we start summer tomorrow."

Yami nodded in agreement.

Timaeus smile at his kids, at such young ages they knew what to say to keep his from falling apart. "Yes lets go home." He agreed softly. He bent down to there level and kissed them both on the forehead before picking them up and carrying them to the car.

When Timaeus looked back at the stone under the full moon. Yugi stood by the stone with a proud smile on his face.

That was all Timaeus needed to move on. Yami and Atem were his reason to live now.

He would watch them grow, get married, and have kids themselves.

And when it was his time to go, he wished to be placed by his lover, his life, his soul mate...his husband.


	3. Chapter 3 What a soldier to do

A young women stared at the glass in front of her, her eyes dull from thought running rapidly in her head.

Her hands were wrapped around her swollen stomach. It has been six months sense she had last saw her lover. She talked to him a few weeks ago.  
>He had been deported to Afghanistan to help America with the war, that had been spreading. It had gotten worse over the years.<p>

She blinked and shook her head, looked down at her stomach and smile. She couldn't wait to see her baby, her baby boy come into this world.  
>She smiled lightly and stood up and walked into the laundry room and grabbed the pile of clothes and headed for the backyard.<p>

Her back yard was large and wonderful. A pond laid off to the right end of the yard. Cherry trees surround the house, they were close to being in bloom. She had smiled and went to the laundry lines and started to hang them up by clothes pins. She was humming a small tune that her husband use to sing to her every now and again.

Her lovers name was Timaeus. He was a beautiful man, strong, silent, funny, and...so very gentle. His hands were so large compaired to her own. Yet with her they were warm and loving.  
>His eyes were a dark blue, his skin was a golden tan. He loved being outside. He hated the indoors.<p>

Unless it was rainy, than he just loved staying inside. She giggled softly at that thought. Her amethyst eyes were bright and happy, but boniness settled in. She was very worried and lonely. Her heart ached not waking up to see him by her, to see his smile. To hear his laugh...to whisper I love you at night before holding her close and falling asleep.

Her smile dropped and a sad look marred her face. She shook her head, she had to stay positive. For him, for their little if not for herself. She blinked once she saw a shadow of an outlined figure. She felt her heart beat pick up, pounding at her ribs harshly. She slowly pulled the white sheet aside and saw Timaeus standing there, smiling at her. Yugi felt tears fall from her eyes and she slowly made her way over towards him and wrapped her arms around him and cried, cried from happiness. She cried to cry.

"Yugi don't cry love...don't cry...I am here..." He whispered softly to her. His arms held her close. As tears slipped from him. Yugi looked up and took a moment to realize that he was hurt. Over his right eyes was a bandage covering it up. He had a sad smile on his face."Timaeus what happened?" She asked cupping his cheek softly rubbing it with her thumb.

She looked Timaeus in the eye. "What happened?" She repeated her heart race in worry.

Timaeus looked at her and sighed softly, he held her hands and kissed them both. "It was cut out, the enemy sunk up behind my squde and attacked up. I was the only one with permeate damage." He explained softly.

Yugi shook her head softly. "Timaeus don't think that you have failed your country. " She said softly. "You gave up something to protect their lives." She explained. "And that is the greatest thing you could have ever done." She whispered.

Timaeus smiled softly and hugged her to his chest and took in her scent. "God I missed you so much." He whispered, his voice was cracked and horse. He thought he would never see her again."Yugi I will never leave you again...I had resigned after the attack, after I was drafted back to base. I told them I had a family...a wife and an unborn child on the way." He whispered pulling back slightly looking down at her belly and smiled.

Yugi smiled and placed her hand over his and grinned. "We are having a little boy." She looked at her with wide eyes. "A boy?" He repeated. He picked her up and spun her around and held her close.

* * *

><p>BC: This was just a random one-shot...I am a very bored child...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Random Rooms and Sarcasm

"This isn't what I imagine, something like this would happen."

"Oh! What did you think would happen?" A female voice snapped sarcastic.

"A room full of women and whipped Cream?" The other replied.

A sigh filled the room. "Typical male." She muttered.

"Oh and you don't think of hot men?" The male asked.

"No I dream of flying unicorns and yellow bunnies pooping rainbow mushrooms." Sarcasm dripped from each word.

"Love the sarcasm Yugi."

The women named Yugi smiled sweetly. "As do I."

A chuckle filled the room.

"Shut up Atem."

"Next time our you going to think before opening a random door, Timaeus?" She asked sweetly.

Timeaus stared at her. "No, I am still waiting for my seventy two virgins, you really think I care, I am Ten-thousand years old." He explained as if it was oblivious.

"How do you know they are women?" She asked, with a smile on her face.

Timaeus blinked and stared at her. "You are evil you know that." He said.

Yugi smiled again. "I have been married to you for nine thousand, nine hundred, and eight five years, and you are now just realizing this?" She asked. "We got married when you were fourteen." She explained.

Atem bit his lip to stop from laughing, his amethyst eyes tearing up.

Timaeus pouted. "Well your words hurt." He whined.

"Well your face hurts me, but you don't see me complaining." She said dryly.


	5. Chapter 5 Random Converastions

BC: Conversation that have happened to me and my friends in real life...I am Yugi, Amber is Yami, and Timaeus is Stephanie, I am a very bored child...I have been writing non stop!

* * *

><p>Timaeus: Wait, do you mean me or I?<p>

Yugi: What?

Timaeus: Well, me and I are two different people.

Yugi: You know what I mean.

Timaeus: What I mean or you mean?  
>Yugi: No, me.<p>

Timaeus: So not you or I but me?  
>Yugi: What?<p>

Timaeus: It's important I get this because you doesn't like I and me just get's pissed when people confuse him with her. He says that they don't like that.  
>Yugi: I'm just not going to talk now.<br>Timaeus: Don't tell I what he can't or cannot do!

* * *

><p>Timaeus: So, who's your boyfriend?<p>

Yugi: He's a kind and upstanding member of society.

Timaeus: So he's a criminal?

Yugi: No. He has never once done anything illegal in his life!

Timaeus: Ah. So he's an asshole.

Yugi: -looks back at Yami and smiles- Yeah but he is my asshole

* * *

><p>Timaeus: You're going to be one of those old cat ladies. I can see it.<p>

Yugi: Well, that's better than my last palm reading.

Timaeus: What was the last one?

Yugi: I was, apparently, going to get raped and have a rape baby and never get married.

Timaeus: You're hand is awfully expressive, then.

Yugi: Tell me about it. All I see is a bunch of lines. Wait! -looks closer- No, wait! I see... an X... and an obtuse angle...

* * *

><p>Yugi: That's impossible. You can't own my soul. Yami already does.<p>

Timaeus: Too bad, I stole it.

Yugi: You can't! I lost it in a poker game and all bets are final!

Timaeus: You're really bad at poker aren't you?

Yugi: Gambling in general gives me rickets.

* * *

><p>Yugi: I'm gonna shank you.<p>

Timaeus: What?

Yugi: Yeah. I'm gonna shank you. -wannabe glare-

Timaeus: Bu-but I was saving my first time for a hobo!

Yugi: Too bad, I'm gonna do it. -serious look/demented-

Timaeus: -cries out in horror-

Yugi: -totally changes subject- you know what, my hair tried to kill me last night!

Timaeus:-is highly confused

* * *

><p>Timaeus: Dammit, Sharon! I come home after a long fucking day at freaking work and I demand that my wife is there to wait on my every whim!<p>

Yugi: Blah, blah, blah, Bob! Pretty big words for a RETARD!

Timaeus: Oh, I see how it is! You little whore, why don't you just run to our next door neighbor and do him! I'm pretty sure he's the only one on the block who hasn't yet!

Yugi: Lies! I did him with the other one! Threesome!

Timaeus: Get your bitch ass back in the kitchen and make me some pie!

Yugi: Fuck no! You get out of my house!

Timaeus: It's my house too!

Yugi: -ending the fake marriage argument- Ah. God that's fun.

Timaeus: Yeah. Reminds me of the good old days...

* * *

><p>Timaeus: So, wait... You're psychic?<p>

Yugi: No.

Timaeus: Then how do you do all these fortune-y thingies?

Yugi: I'm just that good.

Timaeus: Don't lie to me. Who told you that I'm paranoid? Huh? Was it that man over there? Was it!

Yugi: Yes. Yes it was. If you kill him, though, you'll end up in jail.

Timaeus: So you are psychic!

* * *

><p>Yugi: -looks at Meeko doing something cute- God isn't he adorable?<p>

Timaeus: -looks at him weird- I wonder if that's how birds have sex?

Yugi: -happy look slowly becomes horrified- Oh, God...

Timaeus: -laughs ass off. Loudly.-

* * *

><p>Yugi: So, what cha doing?<p>

Timaeus: Masturbating.

Yugi: Mmm. The Great American Pass-time.


	6. Chapter 6 Let the fun begin part 1

BC: There is a poll on my profile, check it out please!~

* * *

><p>"Oh, my, God!"<p>

"What?" Timaeus asked looking down at Yugi who was looking at his paper work.

Yugi looked up at Timaeus who was looking at him, who had been looking at the paper work.

"How much school did I miss?" He asked looking at it, his desk was just covered in paper work.

Timaeus blinked. "You have been gone for weeks, about four weeks." He explained like it was nothing.

Yugi just stared at it and groaned. "I am not doing it..." He said throwing it in the bin.

Timaeus just watched him and shrugged. "Okay." He said smiling slightly. "After all, they wont take it so it is going to be for nothing, and you are a few months a head of all your classes." He said leaning against the door frame and looking over his smaller lover.

His dark blue eyes traveled over his lovers form, soft pale skin, slender curves, round hips, sharp innocent eyes, mature features yet innocent and gentle.

Yugi was five-four, to Timaeus he was an angel, his angel...

Yugi chuckled and nodded and sat on the desk once all the paper work was thrown away. He looked at Timaeus and smiled softly.

"I know, that's why I am not doing it, it would be stupid and well unnecessary. " He said, looking up at Timeaus and smirked, he got off the desk and walked over towards Timaeus.

Timaeus smirked and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "Whats wrong baby?" He asked in a purr.

Yugi smiled and nuzzled his lovers chest. "Well I haven't seen you in a long time, and I know you were lonely." He purred softly, looking up at him and rubbing against him slightly.

Timaeus smirked and looked down at Yugi and pressed his lips to Yugi's.

Let the fun begin.


	7. Chapter 7 A Knight and his Princess

**BC**:** This was a dream I had last night after watching Yugioh and seeing Timaeus (drool) I was thinking of turning this one shot into a story, but than I had another Idea for a Yugi and Timaeus pairing story. I'll put it up neck one shot! ^^**

**Warning: This chapter is not for people who are very emotional, but you can read it anyways, Character death.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Timaeus looked down at her, pain filled his chest, his eyes burned with tears. He dropped to his knees and crawled up beside her. His heads were covered in blood.<p>

He gently laid beside her and curled around her dying form.

"Mate...please..." He begged softly holding her against his chest tightly but yet gently.

The women smiled weakly and looked at him with weak eyes, she reached up and touched his cheek and brushed his stray tear from his face. She knew she was dying, there was nothing to stopped it. "Hush...don't cry my love..." She whispered softly. Timaeus looked at her, his eyes turned towards her swollen stomach. She was nine months pregnant, she was dying from the sword that pierced her. Killing the baby instantly and her slowly.

She couldn't move, her body was like lead. She looked up at him with a loving smile. Her eyes shined with love...so much love...

Timaeus kissed her lips gently knowing it was the last. He pulled away and opened his eyes to see her looking at him. "I love you Timaeus, I will always love you...please don't blame your..self..." She gasped softly for breath, she was slowing down. Timaeus felt tears fall from his eyes and down his cheeks.

"I love you more Yugi..." He choked out softly. Yugi smiled and pulled the necklace from her neck and handed it to him. "I will always be with you..." She whispered softly, her eyes went dull and lifeless, and her body slowly went cold.

Rain started to fall down on them. Timaeus stared at her before bursting into tears. An agony fulled scream pierced the sky. He buried his face in her neck and sobbed uncontrollable. He felt broken, so very broken...his soul felt like it was snapped in half.

He heard the rain pounding on his teal armor, pounding of feet could be heard from behind him. The knight ignored it. He pulled the sword out of Yugi's stomach and threw it from them. He heard whispers and voices.

"Oh no..." One whispered, it was Dartz, Yugi's older brother.

"Timaeus?" Critias whispered dreadfully.

Timaeus slowly sat up and held his mate's corpse in his hand. He stood up and turned around and looked at the others. His dark blue eyes dull and broken, his right eye bleeding...stabbed out from battle.

He looked at the others, Hermos, Critias, Dartz, Ironheart, scouts, and Dartz's daughter Chris.

Timaeus walked forward passing them by. Yugi laid in his arms limply, blood soaked her stomach area and legs. Timaeus was covered in cuts, bruises, and a missing eye. He heard the others fallow him, but didn't bother to stop.

He had to do something important.

Each step his feet felt heavier, he knew that his body was going to give out on him soon. But he pushed himself to keep going. He needed to find it...he had to.

After an hour he made it to the wheat field where they first met, the first day...

Timaeus smiling weakly. "You end where you began..." He whispered softly and walked forward until he was in the middle. By that time, he was soaked. The others had waited on the hill above.

They know knew what Timaeus was doing.

Timaeus held her close and kissed her lips one last time.

This was the end. He laid Yugi in the nest they they had made.

In the middle of the field laid two large tree's covering the nest from the elements of the world. Timaeus stripped his armor and crawled into the nest beside Yugi and laid beside her holding her close.

He closed his eyes and smiled weakly, he relaxed into the gathered blankets and leaves. His body was slowly becoming lead.

Yugi's necklace was held in both Yugi and Timaeus hands, which were tied together by the silver chain.

The necklace was that of two dragons, on white and one teal, in the middle of the dragons laid a stone made of a fallen star, it was pitch black...but in the middle it slowly turned clear.

The meaning of this was that, they were both gone...nothing more to it...

* * *

><p>Timaeus opened his eyes, hearing his name being called softly. He moaned and curled deeper into himself. "Go away... more sleep..." He mumbled.<p>

The person above him laughed lightly and looked down at him with loving eyes. "Timaeus...you need to wake up..." She whispered softly.

Timaeus groaned and opened his eyes and looked to see his mate, his eyes widen. "Yugi?" He asked, tears fell from his face. He wrapped his arms around him and held her tightly against him. He buried his face in her hair and cried.

Yugi smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes it is me..." She whispered gently and buried her face in his chest taking in his scent. She winced once the baby kicked her stomach. Timaeus pulled away and looked down at her. She was still Yugi, she carried their offspring.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around, they were in a golden field, a large lake, so pure so clean was by a large hut. This was their dream home.

"Heaven..." She said softly standing up. Timaeus copied her movement and looked at the hut and the lake.

"Were home..." She whispered looking up at him. "The baby will be coming soon." She said.

Timaeus looked down at her and smiled, his tears dried up, he head her hand in his and looked at her. "We end were we began." He said. "Home..."

Yugi smiled and took a step forward towards the house. Timaeus followed right beside her.

Each foot step they left behind, each trail they laid upon the golden wheat, their story was being told. Their history...about a loyal Knight and his Princess.


	8. Chapter 8 The beginning

**BC**: **Well I am back and here to write again! I am feeling good!  
><strong>

**Well here is another one shot! ^^**

**T u m b l r . c o m / t a g g e d/ T i m a e u s  
><strong>

**Soundlesswind has the pic!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Timaeus Dragon Knight has been in love with Yugi Hikari Motou who is a lone women in the village in the inner ranks of the kingdom. He knew who she was he would watch her from his tower, his private chambers.<p>

He was the prince of the Crossing Moons. He was to be crowned king in the near future, but for know he was to train as a Knight. He loved it dearly, he would do both, fight for his people and rule them as he shall. The sun had just begin to rise into the sky, Timaeus walked over the edge of his balcony, and looked down at the houses and looked at Yugi's home and sat on the edge and wait for her to rise. He watch as the door open and as she walked out.

He held his breath, her long tri-colored hair up in a high pony tail being held up my an electric blue ribbon. She wore a crisp white summers dress that made a u-shape at her knees and made a cape in the back. On her feet were white sandals. In her hand was a small basket with a cover on the top.

He smiled and walked back in to the bedroom and got dressed in his usual clothing. Tan colored jeans dark teal/turquoise leather boots, a pale teal shirt with the royal design on edge of the shirt were the shirt split a part. He button up his shirt. He grabbed his cape from the hook and wrapped it around his neck; what held the cape around his neck was a red a pin.

He grabbed his sword and walked out of the room and out of the castle, he needed to catch up to her. He got onto his horse and took off after her. He needed to talk to her for first time. He wanted to know what she was like.

He was going to be himself. He saw her up on top of the hill, he smiled softly and slowed the horse down and caught a glimpse of her smiling gently at her book. He got up off the horse and walked up the hill and let him go knowing that he wouldn't go far. He walked up towards the maiden and stopped in front of her and cleared his throat to get her attention.

She looked up with a gentle and innocent eyes, her color was amazing...so very beautiful...amethyst.

He grinned. "Hello, I am Timaeus." He said in a gentle tone. Yugi looked at him and smiled softly and went into her basket and grabbed a writing instrument and a pad. She wrote on it and handed it to him.

Timaeus sat on the ground in front of her and read the graceful writing.

_'My name is Yugi it is nice to meet you Prince Timaeus what brings you here?'_

Timaeus smiled at her and handed the pad back to her. "Just thought I'd talk with you." He explained.

Her head cocked to the side and her eyebrows raise in confusion.

Timaeus rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Umm...well I have been keeping an eye on you sense well...you got to the village a few months ago." He explained.

Yugi looked at him and let out a gently laugh, that sounded like bells to his ears giving him goose bumps.

Yugi stopped laughing and looked at him and placed her book into the small basket. She wrote on the pad and handed it to him. _'So why are you here?'_ It asked.

Timaeus looked at her and smiled shyly. "Well, I just wanted to talk to you and to see what you were like." He explained honestly.

Yugi nodded and sat on her knees with her legs under her and her note pad in her lap. "Why do you wish to know who I am?" She asked in a gently tone. Timaeus stared at her for a moment. "You can talk?" He asked dumbfounded.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yes, I always have been able to, I just want to see the reaction I get from people." She explained looking at her pad.

Timaeus rubbed his face for a moment and nodded. "Alright, well you got me." He said with a smile. He really thought she was a mute. She pulled it off quite well to say the least.

Yugi smiled at him. Timaeus looked at her. "You interest me." He said. "You are silent, but you speak in volumes." He explained in a gently manned trying to explain what he saw in her.

"Oh?"

"Your smile and emotion in your eyes are what I need to see who you are and what you are thinking." He explained. "um...well..." He trailed off nervously.

Yugi smiled gently. "You know, I have lived in the village my whole life." She said with a knowing smile on her face.

Timaeus looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?" He asked in a tight voice. Yugi nodded. "Yes, you used to sneak out from the palace, and come over and play with the other kids, I was one of them." She explained. "You always called me Hime." She mused with a gentle smile.

Timaeus stared at her, memories of his childhood peered into his mind. "Your that little girl who taught me how to read." He said in a whispered tone.

Yugi looked at him with a soft sad smile and nodded. "Yes; I am surprised you remember me at all." She said and grabbed the book from her basket and handed it to him.

Timaeus looked at her for a moment and grabbed the book from her hand and looked at the cover. "The Knight and his Loyal Princess." It read. This was the very same book, he opened it up and flipped through the pages and stopped when he found a withered rose, with a small picture of himself and Yugi. He knew it was him, because of the way the legs went, they were shaped like a 'W'.

He closed the book and looked up to see that Yugi was gone. He bolted up and looked around with panic in his eyes. He heard a giggle and looked up to see that she was sitting on a branch above him.

He calmed down and placed the book in the basket and took off his cape and placed it on the ground. He couldn't believe it, he found his Hime. He climbed up the tree and sat on the large oak branch and crawled up towards her; until she was against the trunk of the tree with a gentle and teasing smile on her face.

He keeled and placed both of his hands on the side of her head and leaned forward slight, their lips were barely and inch apart. "Yugi..." He whispered and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders and purred softly as she ran her hands threw his hair. He remembered the first time they kissed.

It was after he told her he was a prince, she was a little upset but excepted it and treated him as she did before. He had a crush on her but he knew he would never be able to tell her. So he made her a promise,

~Flashback~

_A young boy sat under the large oak tree, he was about ten years of age, there was a little girl beside him looking at him with a broken hearted look on her face, small tears burned at her amethyst eyes._

_"Do you really had to go?" She asked as she looked up into his blue eyes. Timaeus looked down at her and nodded sadly._

_He pulled off a ribbon from his shirt and walked over towards her and tied up her hair into a pony tail__._

_Yugi looked back at him and pulled him into a hug, tears soaked his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I don't want you to go." She cried in his chest.  
><em>

_Timaeus rocked her gently and hummed. "I don't want to either, but I have to go off to trail." He said in a gentle tone.  
><em>

_Yugi looked up at him and sniffed slightly. Timaeus wiped her tears away. "When we meet again...I will make you mine." He whispered to her and touched her ribbon that matched his eyes. "Take this as a token of our promise..." He said. Yugi nodded and kissed his lips. She pulled away. "The promise is sealed." She said, her first kiss.  
><em>

_~End of Flashback~  
><em>

Timaeus hummed and pulled away and smiled at her and cupped her cheek. "I remember..." He whispered softly. Yugi smiled and pulled him into another kiss._  
><em>

Timaeus wrapped his arms around his waist and held her close. He grunted and pulled away and pulled away as he felt the need for air. He looked at Yugi's dazed expression and placed his forehead against hers and smiled softly.

"Timaeus, Ego amare." She whispered softly. Timaeus looked at her in the eyes and smiled, his heart pounded in his chest and he held her close.

He was beyond happy that she said this after all these years...he got to hear these words from the women he loved and loved him. "Et vos."


	9. Chapter 9 Daddy and his Baby

Timaeus walked down the old dirt rode. The night had settled in and the star shown brightly. The moon was high and looking down at the town.

He had a hood over his head hiding his face from view. He shifted his arms and looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms.

A sad smile on his face. She was perfect, skin so pink and softly. On top of her head was black fuzzy. She was sleeping peacefully. Her hand gripped his shirt tightly as she was off in dreamland.

She was barely a two days old.

Once his so called lover found out she was having his child she was so excited. But it didn't last long. She had found out he was a dragon.

Once the child was born she had her father kill the child.

Luckily he had gotten there as soon as she gave birth. He had pleaded with them to give the child to him.

The only thing that he had to do was leave and never come back. So that's what he did.

He held his daughter tighter to his chest. He looked around and saw that he was close to the palace all he had to do was go up the mountain...swirling upward...

Timaeus sighed, he wasn't in the mood for this. He looked down at his sleeping angel again and grumbled. He walked forward. He knew he had to, it not for himself for his little one.

It had been a very long time until they reached the top. Timaeus was tired and his daughter was now up crying at him. He looked down at her.

"Little one please be quite." He hushed gently and started to rock her back and forth in a gentle loving manner.

After a while the baby went quite she had a hold of his finger and was staring at him with sad amethyst eyes.

Timaeus felt heart broken. "I know baby, were home, I am going to feed you and get a diaper on you, than we can sleep alright." He stated.

The baby stared at him and cooed.

Timaeus nodded and took that as an agreement. "Good, because Daddy is hungry and tired..." He muttered to her.

Timaeus got inside by climbing over the large and tall wall that blocked off the palace. He was lucky that he was holding on to his child tightly. He landed on his knees. He took off his hood and walked into the palace and walked to the kitchen and looked around for a bottle that Chris used when she was a baby. He smiled once he saw one. He grabbed it. He went to the ice box and got out some milk and placed it on the counter. He looked at her. He looked around and saw a basket. He smiled and grabbed it and placed it on the floor next to the table and placed his little girl inside it and went back to making her some milk. He warmed it up nicely and looked down at Yugi who looked ready to cry at any moment.

He walked over towards her and picked her up again and sat down in one of the chairs and placed the nipple of the bottle at her lips.

She latched on to the nipple of the bottle and started to suckle on it. He little arms down at her side.

Timaeus leaned against the chair and hummed softly. He was tired but it was worth it. Once she was finished he placed the bottle on the table and burped her. And boy did she burp loud. His eyes widened. He pulled her back to see her face. "You are my daughter that's for certain." He said and smiled as she cooed at him happily.

Timaeus stood up and walked from the room he didn't worry about the mess he had made, at this moment he was to tired to give a damn. All he wanted was to sleep in his nice warm bed with his daughter sleeping in his arms.

But first he had to get a diaper. He was lucky the nursery was right down the hall from the healers.

He walked down the hall and took a left, than went up some stairs than took a right that walked down that hall and took another left and found the doors that lead to the nursery. He turned on the light and walked in. He closed the door behind him and walked over towards the changer and laid her down on it. He pulled the blanket off of her and looked down at her and blushed. He felt like a total pervert.

He heard her coo and smile. He looked at her face and frowned. "You have a twisted sense of humor like your mother don't you?" He asked. His reply was another coo.

He shook his head and grabbed the baby powered and put some on her butt he than grabbed the diaper and placed it on her with ease. After all he did help raise Chris. It was still embarrassing to this day.

Timaeus looked down at his ready for bed baby. He picked her up, he held her head up sense she could not do it yet. He grabbed the blanket and placed it in the dirt pile and picked out a soft fluffy blue one. He wrapped her up in it and walked out of the room and turned off the lights and shut the door.

He walked down his room and placed her on the bed. He looked at her.

He took off his clothes and changed. He was so going to take a shower in the morning. He got into his boxers type underwear and crawled up into bed and took his daughter with her as he made it to the pillows. He got under the covers and held her to his chest.

"My little Yugi..." He whispered looking down at her.

Yugi looked at him with confusion. Timaeus chuckled. "Yes; your name is Yugi." He explained and cuddled her.

Yugi yawned at her Daddy in response and closed her eyes.

"Good idea...sleep sounds nice..." He whispered. His eyes shut and he fell asleep.

The next morning Timaeus woke up. He mumbled under his breath and looked at his daughter. He blinked for a second and notice she was awake and staring at him. She was silent. And just staring at him.  
>Weren't babies suppose to whine and cry when they woke up?<p>

Timaeus shrugged and sat up. He grabbed Yugi and placed her in front of him on the bed in between his legs at his knees.

Timaeus stared at her. "hmm...Yugi..." He said to her and cupped her cheek gently. He smiled when she cooed at him and leaned into his touch. Timaeus looked at her small hands and saw that there were still fisted. He shook his head and ran his hand over her small fist in a gentle manner.

Yugi wigged a fist a him and reached out and grabbed his finger in a strong grip. Yet it was very gentle.

Timaeus smiled down at her. Her eyes were a mixture of her mothers and himself. Amethyst.

Before Timaeus knew it the door to his room was slammed open. Chris, Hermos, Critias, and Dartz barged in.

All of them were yelling question. Yugi started crying out of fear. Timaeus looked down at his daughter and glared at the others and growled darkly. His eyes turned slitted, and scales appeared on his face.

The others noticed Timaeus's changed and froze. They heard the screams from his arms. Chris the teenage girl walked up toward.

Timaeus hissed and growled at her in warning. He got up and placed Yugi under him. He was on his hands and knees protecting his child.

Critias grabbed Chris. "It is best if we left him alone, now is not the time." He whispered, he pulled Chris back towards the others who were backing up out of the room.

Hermos's golden eyes locked with the male who was now looking down at the baby. He was purring softly and nuzzling the child gently.

The gentleness that he has never really shown towards anyone, not ever the princess when she was little.


End file.
